


Lezioni di piano

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Single Parents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Single Dad!Harry, blind!louis, pianist!louis, teacher!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis?” si sente chiamare da una sottile voce femminile, quando si sporge verso il pavimento per recuperare a tentoni il bastone caduto a terra, e si rialza all'istante con un sorriso di benvenuto sul viso, rivolto alla sua ultima alunna della giornata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lezioni di piano

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Louis!Fest di Wanki!Fic.

“Mi raccomando, ripassati bene questo brano a casa,” ricorda Louis al piccolo Matt, prima che il ragazzino lo saluti in fretta e corra fuori dall'aula lasciando la porta aperta alle sue spalle. L'insegnante sorride e scuote il capo, sistemandosi gli occhiali neri sul naso e spostandosi appena più al centro della piccola panca nera di fronte al piano; lascia scivolare le dita sui tasti che solo da bambino ha potuto vedere, cominciando a suonare una composizione allegra e spensierata scritta da lui stesso. Mastica un'imprecazione quando il suo polso sinistro colpisce il bastone bianco che si è dimenticato di aver appoggiato accanto a sé durante la lezione, e sbuffa quando la piccola distrazione gli fa saltare un passaggio del suo stesso brano.

“Louis?” si sente chiamare da una sottile voce femminile, quando si sporge verso il pavimento per recuperare a tentoni il bastone caduto a terra, e si rialza all'istante con un sorriso di benvenuto sul viso, rivolto alla sua ultima alunna della giornata.

“Ciao, Lily,” la saluta con calore, prima che una mano decisamente troppo grande per essere quella della bambina si posi sulla sua schiena; sobbalza, colto di sorpresa, ma ridacchia appena sente il grugnito divertito dell'uomo alle sue spalle. “E ciao anche a te, Harry; non pensavo che fossi entrato.”

“Ti stavamo ascoltando mentre suonavi e abbiamo visto che ti era caduto il bastone,” dice l'altro, il tono della sua voce che tradisce il sorriso affettuoso che sicuramente gli piega le labbra, prima di appoggiare l'impugnatura del suddetto bastone accanto alle dita dell'insegnante. “Ecco a te.”

“Grazie,” mormora Louis, sfiorandogli l'interno del polso con i polpastrelli e ridacchiando tra sé quando sente l'altro trattenere appena il respiro. “Vuoi rimanere durante la lezione?” domanda, spostandosi ancora una volta su un lato della panca per lasciare alla sua giovane alunna lo spazio per sedersi al suo fianco.

 

Lily è probabilmente una delle sue alunne più promettenti; Louis sospetta che sia tutto sommato normale, vista la relazione che ha con suo padre. Almeno cinque giorni su sette è a cena da loro, e non si tira mai indietro quando la bambina gli chiede di aiutarla a studiare qualche brano che magari non è stato neppure lui a insegnarle.

È passato poco meno di un anno dalla prima lezione della piccola, e altrettanto dal suo primo incontro con il padre della sua alunna: è da molto tempo che insegna all'istituto musicale della loro cittadina, e Harry è stato l'unico, in tutta la sua carriera, a non commentare il fatto che sua figlia prendesse lezioni da un insegnante cieco. Un giorno Louis gliel'ha chiesto, perché non avesse fatto come tutti gli altri domande su come potesse insegnare ai bambini a suonare uno strumento se non poteva neppure vederli, e Harry gli ha risposto che gli era bastato assistere al saggio dell'anno precedente, quando anche lui era sul palco circondato dai suoi studenti, per capire che fosse un maestro perfetto; gli ha anche detto che, dopo averlo sentito suonare nella sua aula vuota, aveva anche capito che il suo talento era quasi sprecato per il loro paesino e quella stupida scuola, ma che era felice che sua figlia prendesse lezioni da un uomo così evidentemente innamorato del suo lavoro e della musica stessa. Louis aveva sorriso con gli occhi lucidi, ed era stato grato di indossare quegli stupidi occhiali scuri per nascondere il vuoto nelle sue iridi, per la prima volta nella sua vita.

 

“Vieni a cena da noi?” gli chiede Harry quando escono dall'aula, dopo aver aiutato lui e la figlia a mettere a posto tutti gli spartiti; gli sta stringendo la vita con un braccio, guidandolo inutilmente nell'edificio che Louis conosce quasi come casa propria. L'insegnante annuisce, sorridendo nel sentire le labbra dell'uomo appoggiarsi alla sua tempia per qualche secondo.

Lily è intenta a ripassare mentalmente le cose che Louis le ha insegnato quella sera, ma sorride osservando con la coda dell'occhio come suo padre sembri così felice con il suo insegnante; ha fatto bene a insistere così tanto per prendere lezioni di pianoforte, all'inizio dell'anno scolastico. Spera solo che tra poco Louis diventi ufficialmente parte della loro famiglia.


End file.
